


Bets

by Cardinal25



Category: RWBY
Genre: Diaper, Diapers, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, babying, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Yang makes a bet with Jaune. If Jaune didn’t get anyone to come with him to the ball, then Yang would baby him. Well...(S2E7  “Dance Dance Infiltration”)





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Request from DeviantArt
> 
> Disclaimer: No relation to the other RWBY story.

Everyone knew that it was the time for Beacon Academy Ball. Jaune definitely had a girl in mind…

“Hey Jaune!” Yang exclaimed walking up behind Jaune.

“Hey what’s up?” Jaune replied.

They both talked for a few minutes before they changed subjects and started to talk about the ball. 

“Anyways, have you heard of the ball?” Yang asked.

“Who hasn’t?” Jaune said.

“Who’re you bringing?”

“Who’re you?” Jaune shot right back, trying to avoid the question.

“Nah, I’m not one for dances or balls. Who’re you bringing?” Yang asked yet again.

“Well... “ He paused for a long time.

“I’m thinking of bringing… Weiss… but I don’t know if she wants to…” Jaune said nervously.  
“Just go ask her! I bet you she says yes!” Yang promised.

“Okay…” 

“Hold up… Let me raise the stakes a little…” She paused.

“If you don’t get Weiss to go out with you, then you have to let me baby you while you where a diaper!” She said.

“Oh, I already know I’ll get her!” Jaune said confidently. 

…

Jaune thought for sure that a serenadey kind of love song would get her, but somehow, it didn’t work. Jaune knew that he had lost the bet, but he pretended that he forgot about it if Yang brought it up.

Anyways, despite having no one of with him, Jaune went to the ball.

Jaune made conversation with Ruby while he drank the punch. They both talking about how boring the ball was. He talked to more of the guests before he got up to go to the bathroom.

”Hey Jaune!” Jaune heard from behind him.

It was Yang.

”Hey... how’re you?” Jaune asked. 

”I’m fine... soooo....” She smiled up at him.

”What?” He pretended to look confused.

”Did that special someone come with you?” Yang teased.

”No, why?” 

”You lost the bet.”

”I don’t know what you’re talking ab-” Yang grabbed Jaune by the arm.

Yang dragged Jaune over her dorm room, ignoring Jaune’s protests of course. When they were there, Jaune was surprised at Yang’s strength as she yanked him up to a table. Yang proceeded to take Jaune’s clothes off (...) as she started to change him into a diaper, which took a long time as Jaune wouldn’t ”stay the fuck still” as Yang thought.

”You can’t do th-” Yang shoved a pacifier in his mouth, shutting him up.

Jaune immediately took the pacifier out of his mouth.

”You can’t do this! I’m a grown man!”

”Well... you said yes to the bet so... fair game right?” Yang shrugged.

”I did but still-” Yang shoved a bottle in his mouth.

”I’m not letting you go until you finish this!” Yang said.

Jaune knew he had no way of escaping, so he reluctantly drank and finished the bottle. Yang set him down, and Jaune immediately ran for the door. Locked.

”Where do you think you’re going?” Yang grabbed him by the arm and led him to a bunch of baby toys.

Yang told him to play with them, and Jaune pretended to have fun. After a while, Jaune had a weird feeling in his body.

”C-Can I go to the bathroom, Yang?” Jaune asked.

”Sure!” 

Jaune went back up to open the bathroom door. Also locked.

”Um Yang? Can you open the bathroom door?”

”Oh silly! Babies don’t the potty just yet, they’re too young! Babies use their diapies!” Yang cooed.

”No... no no no no...” Jaune mumbled. 

”That’s right!” 

Jaune tried to hold it for as long as he could.

”Why... do I have to go so badly...” Jaune mumbled.

”Well... I might have spiked your baba with some laxatives...” Yang smiled.

”You WHAT?” Jaune yelled.

Yang just kept smiling at him. Jaune looked away from her before focusing on holding. One hand on his crotch, one hand on his rear. Yang sneaked up behind Jaune and... bear hugged his stomach!

Jaune was not expecting this, as he yelped and released all of the pressure inside of his bladder against his will. A warmth that defaced who Jaune really was, which was not a baby! The warmth spread throughout the diaper, some of which went to the backside.

Yang put Jaune down. Jaune panted as he finished. But it wasn’t time to relax ye-

Yang sneaked up, not even a minute after last time, and squeezed his abdomen.

Jaune held back as much as he could but to no avail. Warm, soft diarrhea came flying out of him, as he filled up the back of the diaper. Yang put Jaune on his stomach so she could watch Jaune’s crinkly white diaper turn brown. Putting Jaune on his stomach caused some of the mess to go towards his crotch area, which luckily gave more space for more mess to come in (or come out?).

Jaune’s stomach area was cramping so much, but eventually, it stopped. Yang picked him up and sat him down. Jaune rose up about one foot due to all the mess. 

”Aww... looks like you need a changie!” Yang cooed.

Yang quickly changed Jaune.

”There. I did l your stupid baby things. Can I go now?” Jaune said.

”Sure! I gave you an extra diaper just in case!” Yang patted his padded bottom.

”I’m not gonna use it,” Jaune said as he was about to walk out.

”Jaune!” He looked at Yang.

”I’m gonna make the same bet with you, whenever the chance I get,” Yang said, knowing Jaune’s cocky attitude.

”I guess I’m never making bets again...”


End file.
